The present invention relates to a seat attachment having a container holder which can be mounted on the standard of a seat and, in particular, to a seat attachment which can be mounted on the standard of a seat in a manner that prevents the container holder from protruding into the aisle behind the seat.
In stadiums, arenas and theaters, a common problem is the lack of a place to rest beverage or popcorn containers. Often, containers are placed on the floor or on the arm of the seat, only to be accidentally knocked over or otherwise spilled. In the alternative, the occupant of a seat must hold the containers, thereby restricting the use of his hands.
A number of types of container holders have been used to alleviate this problem. Among those are various container holders that are adapted to be mounted to the back of a seat. Container holders of this type often protrude into the aisle behind the seat. In addition, many such container holders are limited to being mounted on only one type of seat or standard and cannot be adapted to be mounted on other types of seats. Further, in mounting such container holders, bolts are used which must be provided and which require the drilling of additional holes in the seat back.
There is therefore a need for a container holder which can be mounted on a seat in a manner which substantially prevents it from protruding into the aisle behind the seat. It would be beneficial for the container holder to be able to be mounted without drilling any additional holes in the seat and without the use of any new hardware.